


Friends with benefits or couple?

by golden_queen_in_love



Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Interviews, M/M, Questioning, sexual life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: The second part of the one-shot "You're my best friend, but fuck so well."University Au where Hanji returned to ask more question at the guys about their sexual life.Or where Hanji discovers interesting things about them."—What's the secret maintaining your relationship?—I think we were predestinated...—Definitely sex."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Au. Eremin in the univeristy. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092173
Kudos: 31





	Friends with benefits or couple?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're my best friend, but fuck so well.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012557) by [golden_queen_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love). 



> Hello! If you have liked these stories, I could write some more stories in this alternative universe. Thanks for reading.

> I know, I know you know you're scared  
>  Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body.

-Close, Nick Jonas.

* * *

It was 10:30 when the fraternity’s door was knocked once more in that morning. This time Reiner was near to the door. He just woke up with hungry and decided to make an omelette. He was finishing his breakfast while the door sounded.

The boy was wearing his pyjama. He just went out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen. Also, he thought the person that was knocking the door could be a partner of the friendship. Some of those guys went out in the weekend to meet with their families.

That was the motive he seemed very surprised when noticed that Hanji was on the next side of the door.

—Hey. —He said. —What’s…

Before he could continue, she walked into the fraternity. She had her recorders, some notebooks against her chest and one black pen on her right hand.

—Good morning, Reiner. I have some businesses with Eren and Armin. I just contacted them so, see you later. —She swiftly explained, almost in a velocity that the guy couldn’t understand. Even so, if Reiner would try to stop her and ask more about, she was doing what in the house, he couldn’t because Hanji ran at the stairs, walking on the second floor.

Reiner just yawned and closed the door before returning at the kitchen, where his omelette and green tea were waiting for him.

* * *

After the strange conversation the couple had with Hanji and the little discussion between Eren and Jean, they took breakfast with him and decided to return at the bed.

They were tired by the little hangover, and they should enjoy days like that, in which there was no responsibility, no games, no work. Just they rest, with the other.

In short, they went to Eren’s bedroom and decided to sleep for more hours. But after drinking a cup of hot chocolate and coffee, they had the energy to sit on the bed and started thinking about their relationship.

Since Hanji took the topic, they discussed the years had happened too fast, and they remembered some moments in their first year as a couple. It was impossible not to show the old pictures where they were sixteen and attend the first dance in their school as an official couple.

Supposedly as an official couple because the only ones that knew their status were their families and Mikasa. She held their humour that night, saying it was good they were together, and she achieved an embarrassed photo of them.

In that photo, Eren was behind Armin. They were smiling at the camera.

It was a nice one to conserve, so they decided to maintain it.

—I was very embarrassed. You arrived with that stupid tie of dots. God, even I told you three million times that it couldn’t work. —Armin said, looking the picture on the little photo book that last year he gifted at his boyfriend.

—In the past, I thought it could be a good idea to not seemed like match outfits, but I was wrong. —Eren admitted, looking at his boyfriend with fun and raising his eyebrows.— Did you remember how you take it off of my suit?

Armin blushed by the direct question, clearing his throat before turning his glance at his boyfriend.

It was a little embarrassing to say. The moment Armin saw at his boyfriend arriving at the dance with that tie, he felt very irritated. He hated clothes with dots or strips, so he decided to give hints at Eren.

But Eren was a stupid adolescent and couldn’t understand those indirect.

Hence, he took Eren’s hand and said that he needed help for something about his suit, so he dragged Eren into the boys’ bathroom.

When the brunette guy walked after Armin into the bathroom, his cheeks blushed and tried to say something, but was impossible. His lips were trembling for a while. He saw that Armin was checking around the cubicles to know if there was someone, so he decided to take the initiative.

When Armin turned at his best friend to say the matter with his tie, he felt Eren’s lips kissing and biting his lips.

Firstly, the shock was on his face. Later, he closed his eyes and corresponded the passionate kiss that his best friend started. Eren seemed very perplexing by the kiss, following Armin’s rhythm, so Armin decided to take that as an opportunity.

He raised his hands at Eren’s neck while his lips were biting and sucking Eren’s mouth, making the brunette lost the little conscious that he had. Eren’s hands were exploring Armin’s body.

The pair seemed very entertained that they just gave a jump when a voice interrupted them.

—Guys, I need to use the shrink…

It was true, they were kissing each other in front of the shrink. Eren’s body was pushing Armin’s back against the shrink.

Armin was ready and retired Eren’s tie at the shrink. He intentionally moved aside to open the sink faucet. The water started wetting it.

Armin’s face was red by the shame. He excused at his boyfriend by his supposed accident.

Some years after, he admitted at Eren the real reason they went at the bathroom together that night.

—Hey, don’t blame me. You were the hottest person in the dance after you took off that ugly tie. —He tried to defend himself, but then he started laughing.— I can’t forget Marco’s face. Poor guy.

This time both laughed. Eren was sitting behind the guys. He was holding his arm around Armin’s body.

—The thing that I remembered more is that kiss. You were sexy that night. —Eren replied near his ear, making Armin feel shivers.— And you kissed so well.

—We can try that once more. —Armin said, turning at his boyfriend to kiss the other. His hands left the picture to move his body at a better position, sitting on Eren’s lap to continue with a deep kiss among them.

The hands of each guy couldn’t stop, and as when they were in the bathroom, they started exploring each other’s body, but this time with more experience.

Their cheeks started blushing as their lips.

Eren decided to take the lead and slowly pushed Armin’s body at his bed, making the blond fall on his back.

Armin just smiled with fun and encircled his legs in Eren’s waist when the brunette leaned to kiss him once more.

Suddenly the door was opened as their high school memory, and both complained when heard that voice.

—Hey, hey, guys. It’s the question’s time! —Hanji announced, walking inside the bedroom, and just closing the door.

* * *

After they saw that Hanji had not the intention to leave, they separated and suited their clothes.

Eren was the most embarrassed and angry. Hanji advocated herself and said that was necessary. She must have those answers to save her career, so Armin supported her and ignored his boyfriend moans.

—So, let’s start. —Hanji explained once more the instructions about that interview, lighting that the records would take anything they say, but none more than her could have those records.

The couple agreed when the girl asked if they were ready. Hanji was sitting on the chair of Eren’s desk, but she couldn’t write on the desk because she should be checking the behaviour of both.

Thus, she folded her legs inside the chair, trying to create a surface available to write.

In front of her, the couple was on the bed.

Armin was in Eren’s right side. He held a pillow in front of his body as support; while Eren was rest on the bed, covered by a red bedsheet. They seemed more relaxed than the first time they had the interview with Hanji.

The girl pushed the left button on her record before turning at the couple.

—This is the third section of the questions related to subjects AE in project 120.

Eren slightly moaned, looking at the girl.— Why we call AE? I think it’s cooler EA.

—Because A goes before E. —Armin replied with irony, sticking out his tongue with fun. Eren corresponded that gesture, joking about the intelligence of his boyfriend.

Hanji took notes. All that they did could be used against them. Well, it sounded like a policeman, but it was true.

—The questions can be answered by whoever. So, the first question. —She took the notebook, looking at those prototypes questions, and then cleared her throat.

She didn’t have the intention to scare at them, but it was impossible with her questions.

—Who is the person that takes the active role inside your sexual activity?

Both guys blushed when heard the question but, no hesitation was shown on their faces.

—Are you referring about who takes the initiative to start the passion or who fucks at the other? —Armin asked.

For him, those were two different things.

—I mean, the guy who goes on the top and who goes at the bottom. That kind of situation, but I would like to hear more about the first things you mentioned. —She didn’t think about a prototype question about who of them was the person which triggers the passion.

She wrote that question as to the second one in her list.

—Mmh, it’s not hard to say. Just look us, who do you think is the active in this couple? —Eren replied with fun, obtaining a poke on his left.—Hey.

—Yeah, that’s true. I don’t have the force to maintain his body against the wall. I appreciated at God that my boyfriend is so strong and sexy. —Armin funnily replied, looking at his boyfriend for a while to wink him.

—Stop flirting. Our friend is in front of us. —The brunette tried to defence and turned his glance at the other side. He knew that his cheeks slightly blushed by his boyfriend’s words.

—Oh, you can flirt as much as you want. It is better for me. —Hanji said, looking with a little fun the behaviour of her friends.— But returning at the topic. Eren is the one who fucks you. Have you tried to change the roles?

She got surprised when saw their heads nodding.

—Once time ago, we tried but, it didn’t work. —Eren replied.

—Yeah… I mean, we talked a lot about trying it. In brief, we couldn’t agree with that. I prefer being fucked than fuck.

—And I prefer to fuck than being fucked.

The boys turned their heads with other and then fisting, saying a low “That sounds fucking cool” and “we need t-shirts with that”.

That pair was mumbling more about what cool would be those clothes, and Hanji let at them talked while she wrote some notes in the top of her notebook.

—Okay, let’s continue. —She interrupted after some seconds, catching the attention of both guys.— Who’s the guy with more passion? The person who is always kissing or touching at the other.

This time the pair looked at each other, analysing their internal answers before turning at the girl.

—I think we share it. —Armin announced.— Sometimes I do that. Sometimes he does. It depends on the time and the situation. We are very passional. If we don’t have anything more to do, we will be kissing or touching at the other.

—It could sound strange, but I guess this is because we haven’t experienced these feelings before… maybe it could be seen as freedom for us. — Eren replied after his boyfriend finished.

Hanji raised her eyebrows with curiosity, suiting her glasses.

—Tell me more about that, Eren.

—For instance, when we started dating, it was impossible to have a free moment for us in our houses. —Eren sat in a better position to look at the girl.— In my house, my mom always was there. Sometimes we could close the door. However, she walked into my room without announcing. She caught us kissing in a very passional mode.

Armin slightly laughed when remembered that.

—It was embarrassing for me. I was grateful that she was comprehensive and didn’t kick me out of her house for touching at her pure son. —Armin said, looking with fun at Eren. The brunette raised one of his hands and pushed the cheek of the blond.

—In Armin’s house was the same. His grandpa always was on the first floor, listening to the news. But sometimes he used to come and tell us stories about his youngest days. Even he told us about his efficient method to flirt with girls.

Hanji left a little laugh split from her lips.

—And you ended as a couple after that advice? —She funnily asked.

—Yes, we practised those methods with the other. Sorry, grandpa. —Armin shrugged with fun. Eren laughed.

—But when it’s about your likes, are the same or different? —Hanji asked after leaving at the pair laughed for a while. Both turned their glances to her.— I mean, if you have to date with someone else of your friends, who would be that person and why?

Armin raised his eyebrows while was thinking in his answer, meanwhile, Eren frowned.

—I think I could date with Reiner. He is one of the hottest guys in the team… —He announced and stopped when a clap from the opposite part of the door sounded, followed by a “Thanks, Armin. You’re hot too”, making the blond laughed and blushed.— That was embarrassing but, true. He is a kind guy and tall, I appreciate that.

Eren kept his eyebrows frowned, but this time was by the jealous of hearing at his boy calling hot at someone else.

—In my opinion, none of these idiots can date with us. But I would choose Marco.

Hanji and Armin raised their eyebrows with curiosity when heard his last words. Wow, they expected that maybe he could choose Mikasa or some girls they met before.

—Why Marco, Eren? —Hanji inquired, studying Armin’s behaviour to know if he was jealous as Eren had shown before.

—Because he cooks well.

For a moment the silence was there in the room and then Armin nodded.

—That’s a good point, you could if your couple doesn’t know how to cook and you neither. —Armin replied at his boyfriend, joking with his answer before allowing his arm to surround his body.

—I’ve seen you have different likes. But do you feel attracted by some persons of the opposite sex? Particular Eren seemed very famous among girls.

This time was Armin who groaned. He sat better, folding his arms to allow Eren hug from behind.

—Actually, I’ve seen a lot of beautiful and sensual girls around the campus. —Armin took the initiative to answer it, looking at how Hanji seemed a little excited by his moaning. Maybe that last comment was intentional to know how Armin behaves when was jealous.

—True. Even the cheerleaders are hot but, I couldn’t date with a girl. —Eren continued, suiting the bed sheet to cover Armin’s legs. His boyfriend agreed.

—Why not? —Hanji asked.— Girls are almost perfect and one of the best parts of this life. Don’t deny until you try.

The words of the girl made the couple laughed for a moment. They felt as if they were in the supermarket, talking with someone who wants to sell one particular drink.

—Sorry. Right now, I’m not interested in someone else, Eren fills all that I want. —Armin admitted, smiling. For his words, Eren blushed and just pressed his face on the blond shoulder, avoiding saying something.

—So sad. Then, let’s continue. Talk to me about which is the part of the body do you like more? —Hanji turned the topic to something more when saw that was impossible to try to teach something about girls at those lovebirds.

—I love seeing the eyes of the people. That’s the first part that I always see when meeting someone. —Armin surely said.—You know, those are the windows that show the soul of the person.

For Hanji, Armin was more than a romantic guy than Eren. The blond seemed honest in each question that she did while the brunette seemed more interesting in hugging at his couple and don’t sleep.

—The lips. I like people who frequently smile so I’m attracted to the mouth. —Eren answered after thinking for a moment. It was impossible to answer swiftly when the body has a lot of parts to choose from.

She was a little surprised. The first time they didn’t answer with something sexual. Even she thought Eren could say something about the ass and Armin about the muscles.

—Let’s talk about something new. Are you jealous? Do you feel offence if your couple is looking at someone else? —She asked.— Eren you first.

She asked Eren’s answer because she had noticed he was easier to be jealous than Armin. Maybe because Eren was more expressive with his feelings or his actions, while Armin kept quiet and meditate his words before saying.

—I’m not a bad jealous guy. My boyfriend can see who he wants and I’m fine. Also, I admit that sometimes I feel more jealous, but we know how to deal with that. —Eren answered, sitting better behind the blond guy to put his body on his lap. Armin just kept his head on his chest, looking with a little smile at the girl.— At the beginning of our relationship… no, it was before we declared each other. I felt very jealous when saw those guys asking Eren for being in their teams.

Hanji frowned with curiosity.— Their teams? —She knew that Armin wasn’t good for sports.

—In the school. You know, chemistry group and that bullshit. Well, he always requested for all and I was scared. So, when I felt very jealous, I took his hand and kissed his cheek to ask him to stay with me. —Eren continued.

Hanji felt a little confused and luckily Armin noticed that, so he split a laugh and caressed Eren’s hand underneath of the bedsheet.

—Hey, she asked you if you are jealous, not your children story. —He funnily said, raising his glance to look at Eren, giving a wink. After that, he turned once more at Hanji.— When we were children, we discussed a lot when started to have a feeling for the other. It was until he declared to me when we realized those were jealous. We are two jealous guys but with limits, also, we know how to calm those bad sensations.

It was more obvious now. Hanji thought that Eren was talking about what happened in those months but then she realized that both were in different careers and also in different groups.

—What is the way you deal with the jealous? Sex? —She hesitated for a moment but at the end, she hypothesized.

Both guys denied with their heads, smiling with fun.

—That would be toxic. The best way is just saying things. —Eren answered.

—Honesty is the best way to liberate the bad feelings. —Armin happily replied as if he was very proud of those words.

And maybe it was true. After being together for a lot of years, they keep that love as the first time. Hanji was a little surprised but not so much. Since she had met the couple, they seemed very friendly and careful with the other.

—Well, it seemed like you are a perfect couple. You know each other, and the things that you like are a little different. Even with that, you can hold on your differences and make something strange. —Hanji left the notebook on her lap, looking at the pair with curiosity.— What’s your secret?

The couple slightly laughed.

—Maybe it is possible to agree with this relationship by destining. I believe in the red string.

—Nah, sex is the key for us.

The opposite answers were not as she expected. Even if she collects more data, it would be impossible to qualify them. What was the name of this kind of relationship?

—Friends with benefits! —Suddenly Hanji screamed, making the couple stop their little discussion about sex and destiny.

—What? —Eren asked. He didn’t know about what she was referring to.

—That’s the name of your relationship. Well, the type of relationship could be like friends with benefits. —She said, writing that tile in the top of the note, crossing the first note she did before.

Armin looked a little scared at Eren, as Eren did to him; but then both laughed.

—Friends…

—With benefits?

They couldn’t stop their laughs until they felt some tears falling for their cheeks.

Hanji was confused. What was funny in those words? Maybe the benefits? She promised those words were common among university guys. She heard it from her roommate.

—What’s happening? —She asked without the knowledge of what they were laughing.

—We aren’t that. —Armin announced, stopping his laugh. One of his hands raised to clean his eyes.— Sounds good, but we are not friends with benefits.

—We are a couple. —Eren said. Looking with care at his boyfriend.—A particular and weird couple of two idiots.

—One idiot. —Armin moaned, raising his hand to take one of Eren’s hair and stretched it.

The brunette moaned and put one of his hands-on Armin’s rib to tickle. He knew that point one of the best to make him cry for laughing.

Hanji was in shocked.

They were strange.

Neither friends nor lovers.

They seemed to create a new category that she was excited to discover.

—Oh no, Hanji is looking us in that strange way. —Eren announced on Armin’s ear.

—Mmh, I have the feeling that maybe we would be part of another project. —Armin replied, looking for a while at the girl and then turning at his boyfriend to press his cheek.— Stop your hands! She still is here.

—Her body but not her mind.

The pair were correct. They would be involved in a new project.

Maybe one with more difficulties for them.


End file.
